


卷耳猫和安哥拉猫三两事

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 卷耳猫和安哥拉猫, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 喵片~





	卷耳猫和安哥拉猫三两事

一、关于相遇

幼猫大概是这个世界上最调皮的生物了。  
大猫的尾巴、大猫的耳朵、大猫的肉爪……似乎在幼猫的眼中，这个世界中没有什么是不可以用来玩闹的。  
繁育人抓起还在猫粮里“游泳”的小虎斑卷耳，又提起和猫砂搏斗了一上午的小蓝白卷耳，他简直气得就要跳楼了……这特么的可是他前3个小时才刚刚擦干净的猫笼子啊！这群小恶魔简直无法无天！  
“小混蛋！一会儿等着洗澡吧！”银虎斑加白的小卷耳被提着后颈可怜地喵喵叫了两声，繁育人沉痛地摁着不安分的小脑瓜说，“现在叫有个屁用！谁叫你玩猫粮的，源氏！”  
小可怜喵喵咪咪地呜咽了两声后，伸着它的小肉爪拼命挣扎着，但无奈最终还是被“无良”的繁育人洗了个干干净净。沐浴后，待在吹干箱里的源氏仍是一刻不停，它扒着关起的玻璃门企图喵生第一次“越狱”……  
这时，一只黑猫从远处迈着优雅的步伐缓缓走来，通透的金色猫眼中映出了这个顽皮的小家伙。黑色的土耳其安哥拉猫半藏缓慢地坐下，它抬起前爪缓慢地趴下，好整以暇地欣赏这出大戏。  
“喵？”作为闹剧主角的源氏停下了挠动的爪子，它好奇地睁着琥珀色的大眼睛看向了半藏趴着的方向。黑猫长长尖尖的耳朵在听到幼猫的叫声后抖了两下，它从容不迫地伸了个懒腰，随后踱着标准优雅的猫步来到了源氏的面前。  
“啪嗒——”乌黑发亮的皮毛下，两只粉红色的肉垫压在了玻璃门上，而那双漂亮的猫眼就像是璀璨的金，将吹干箱里源氏傻傻的举动看在眼里。

“喵……”源氏呆呆地看着玻璃窗外漂亮的土耳其安哥拉猫，这是它喵生第一次看到如此体态优美的猫咪。  
“啪嗒——”另一只小小的爪子照着半藏的样子，毛毛躁躁地也摁在了玻璃窗那一头，琥珀色的眼眸生性第一次认认真真、安安静静地将眼前这只猫咪记在心里。

这是银虎斑加白卷耳和黑色土耳其安哥拉猫的第一次相遇。

 

三个月大的猫咪正是爱玩的年纪。  
源氏也不例外，它曾在猫粮里游过泳，也吃过新鲜的猫砂，有时它还经常边吃边玩食物，这让他的繁育人很是头疼。黑色土耳其安哥拉猫打了个哈欠，半藏慵懒地窝在太阳里看着繁育人第三十七次提着源氏后颈。  
无非不过是教育，大不了就是洗猫。  
半藏眯起了漂亮的眼睛，侧过身又往太阳更好的地方挪了挪。

“喵！”就在半藏快要昏睡过去的时候，一双粉色的小爪子搭在了它柔软的腹部上，黑色的猫咪微微睁开眼睛，只见两个卷起的耳朵在它眼皮底子低下抖动了两下，接着一张像是小老虎的脸就从黑色的皮毛后探了出来，源氏看着半藏又“喵喵”地叫了两声。  
半藏不在乎小猫的打扰，但是它也不喜欢当陪玩的玩伴。  
高傲的黑色猫咪转了个身，它再次一起闭上了眼睛享受起了午后的惬意，黑色蓬松的大尾巴随着它的心情摇晃出了几个小小的弧度——这在小卷耳源氏的眼中可是这世上最了不得的玩具。  
身上纵横着老虎斑纹的源氏低伏下了身体，琥珀色的眼眸滴溜溜地跟随着半藏尾巴摇摆的频率，小小的两只肉垫压在地板上——源氏已经做出捕猎者看到猎物时的姿势了。  
“喵！”奋力地一铺，两只尖爪还没长齐的爪子将蓬松的大尾巴抓在了掌中，黑色猫咪感到痛处后立刻暴躁地站了起来，接着金色的眼中映出了一只傻傻的小猫，它此刻正因为揪着大尾巴而快乐“咕噜咕噜”直叫唤……半藏可不会因为这个留情，它利索地朝着源氏的脸上直接来了一击猫猫拳，将小小的卷耳打落到到地上。  
巨大的响声引起了繁育人的注意，他匆匆忙忙从厨房出来，只见源氏此刻正四脚朝天地看着半藏所在的地方。“喵……”源氏傻乎乎又委屈地叫唤了一声，半藏没有理睬，连尾巴都懒得摇似的，一下子跃上了柜子最上面的猫窝。  
“喵……”

今天的小卷耳很伤心，就算繁育人再怎么用逗猫棒逗它，源氏都不想理睬。

 

最近源氏吃得越来越少了，就连它最喜欢的鸭脯肉也吃下了平时的一半，才四个月大的小卷耳天天试图奋力跃上土耳其安哥拉猫的窝，但是源氏一次都没有成功过，只能气呼呼地呆在半藏从前的窝里，抱着半藏躺过的软绵绵垫子睡觉。

“你说源氏是不是上次摔傻了？”  
“……我觉得他本来就挺傻的。”  
“正经点！它再那么不吃东西，就很有问题了！”  
繁育人担心地看着自家心爱的猫咪，愁得头发都快要秃了，可源氏的体重越来越成问题，精神也不太好，每天都像是照不到太阳的小草，恹恹地趴在窝里不愿意动。

“不会是猫瘟吧？”  
“不可能，源氏做过猫瘟检测。”  
“那会是什么？它这样子也不会是猫传腹啊……”  
“明天情况再不好，就去医院做便检。”

于是那天，半藏喵看着繁育人们紧张地将源氏放进了猫笼，去了很遥远的地方，而这一去就是一整天。黑色的猫咪瞭望着外面的景色，却见不到归来的小猫咪，于是它在这十几天中第一次主动地跳下柜子。半藏踩着优雅的步伐慢慢地、慢慢地走近被源氏霸占过的小窝……那上面仍有半藏之前留下的味道，但更多的是源氏的味道，像是太阳的味道。  
半藏俯下身体，轻轻地用鼻尖蹭了蹭柔软的垫子，黑毛的尖耳朵忽地抖了抖，金色的眼睛慵懒地眯起了起来，半藏在这充满源氏气味的小窝里伸了个懒腰，随后它睡在太阳底下做了个梦——一个非常闹腾，又有源氏的梦。

 

“我就说你真很傻！”繁育人气呼呼地将猫笼中的源氏抱了出来，“你到底吃了多少猫砂才会让粪便里都是那玩意？你是怎么做到的，源氏！”  
小卷耳很委屈，源氏喵喵喵地回答了两句后，便要挣扎着要脱开繁育人的手。  
它已经有整整两天都没见到半藏了，不知道那只高傲的猫咪会不会在它不在的时候偷偷跑下来呢？刚从医院回来的源氏拼命挥动短小的四肢，它急不可耐地想要再看看那只漂亮的大猫咪。

“你给我老实点！”繁育人提着源氏的后颈从玄关一路走到了猫舍的特殊幼猫房，原本窝着的半藏听到动静立马从猫窝里跃了出来，它好奇地跟在繁育人的身后想要看看那只“喵喵”乱叫的幼猫是不是源氏。  
“喵！”  
“别叫了！这几天你要隔离，不许再吃猫砂！不许再抓猫笼！不许在猫粮里游泳！”繁育人摁着源氏的小脑门一句句嘱咐道，可源氏哪有心情去听？被特殊关照的小家伙一个劲地扒拉着笼子，急得在里面喵喵直叫。

我要见半藏喵！我要半藏喵喵喵！

“喵？”黑色的安哥拉猫咪从繁育人身后探出了头，那双大耳朵在见到笼子里的小家伙后，不由自主地抖了两下，大尾巴随着它此刻愉悦的心情也晃动了起来。  
繁育人见自家另外一只大猫跑进了特殊房间，无奈地将地上的半藏抱了起来，碎碎念着：“半藏怎么连你也跟着源氏捣蛋了？走走走，跟我出去，别打扰源氏养病。”

“喵！！”撕心裂肺的惨叫从笼子里传了出来，繁育人看着笼子里的源氏，惊讶地眨了两下眼睛，半藏也跟着忍不住眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“你到底怎么回事！”繁育人松开了抱着半藏的手，赶忙把正在咬笼子的源氏抱了出来，小卷耳在繁育人的手里委委屈屈地冲半藏在的地方又叫了两声。黑色的猫咪仰起头看了两眼眼泪汪汪，又嗓子喑哑的源氏……  
矫健的身姿忽地从繁育人眼前一闪而过，金色如星辰般璀璨的猫眼在空中画出了一条曲折的线——半藏咬着源氏的后颈，将其从繁育人的手中叼了下来。

“半……藏？”

土耳其安哥拉猫是标准的东方猫，它们性格独立且又身手矫健，古老的血统使它们看起来难以捉摸。在繁育人惊讶的目光下，半藏叼着四个月大的小卷耳，头也不回地又跃上了刚刚还用来关源氏的猫笼。  
“啪——！”一个利索的猫猫拳，源氏这一次是被一只猫关进了猫笼里。  
“喵！”  
如果猫能嚎啕大哭的话，源氏此刻一定会哭得撕心裂肺，而干完这一系列动作的半藏则蹲在猫笼前，优雅地舔起了自己的前爪。在一旁观看到全过程的繁育人差点没笑死在笼子前面。

 

生病的源氏后来没有再闹腾，不是因为他学乖了，而是那之后半藏将自己的窝挪到了源氏的笼子前。那天，繁育人惊讶地看着家里那只优雅的安哥拉拖着自己的垫子，慢悠悠地来到了源氏的笼子面前，半藏依旧那么高傲优雅，在那双金色的眼眸里好像没有什么能够令它看得上眼——可能除了那只小卷耳吧？  
半藏蹲在笼子前用舌头舔了舔源氏睡眼朦胧的脸，随后小家伙就像是活了一样，不折腾了、不抓笼子了、也肯好好吃饭了……

“源氏！我可警告你，半藏可是公猫，你不要喜欢上人家！”  
繁育人看着腻歪在半藏身边的源氏恶狠狠地警告道，可那个被放出笼子的小家伙完全不听，它高兴地绕着半藏的大尾巴一圈圈地跑着、扑腾着，实在抓不到那个可恶的大尾巴了，源氏就生气地跳到半藏身上，企图用自己毛绒绒的身体压死这个可恶的大猫咪。  
“喵！”  
繁育人头疼地捂住了额角，在他看来这个举动实在太蠢……甚至还有点像是公猫要交配的姿势。  
“不会的不会的，就算源氏犯傻，半藏也是非常聪明的。”繁育人自我安慰地说道，“而且半藏马上就要去新家参加比赛了，源氏那时就不能再粘着半藏了。”

 

可惜，自古向来都是人算不如天算……  
“喵！”  
五个月大的源氏很生气！它像是个小卫士一样守在半藏的航空猫笼前——再有三天就是半藏去新家的日子，源氏不想和半藏分开……这些谈来，它天天都和半藏腻在一起，它很喜欢半藏舔着它耳朵的感觉，也很喜欢半藏身上的味道。  
“哈！”源氏发出了威胁的声音，并且伸出了自己的小尖爪表示抗议。

“你到底要怎样！”繁育人刚想伸手去抓源氏的后颈，就被这只小卷耳一个利索的拍击抓出了一条血口子，“你居然对我伸爪子？！”不敢置信的繁育人看着全身都炸毛的源氏，气得开始和猫咪讲起了道理：“半藏是公猫，你也是公猫，虽然我是同性恋支持者，但你们这个……你们这个……哎……源氏啊，你告诉我，你是想要长大后上半藏？”  
“喵？”源氏突然停止了攻击，它瞪圆了眼睛无辜地看着繁育人，像是不明白这句话的意思。  
“……我大概是被你传染了犯傻毛病，我干嘛和一只笨猫讨论人生啊？”繁育人喃喃自语着看了眼航空箱里的半藏。  
比起源氏，半藏很安静也没有吵闹，但是垂下的耳朵和因不安而不断摇晃的尾巴让繁育人一眼就明白了他家猫咪现在的心情——这毕竟是他一手养大的猫咪，他知道半藏在安哥拉猫中有多么好看的品相，也知道他的猫咪有多么优秀的性格和脾性。  
“哎。”繁育人叹了一口气，离开了两只猫咪呆的地方。

“喵……”见繁育人走了，源氏转过身扒拉着航空箱的门轻轻地叫了两声，半藏的耳朵抖动了两下，它抬起脸看着笼子外的源氏，随后慢慢地抬起身，踱步到了源氏的面前。“喵。”半藏伸出爪子碰了碰源氏卷起的耳朵，随后金色的眼眸垂了下来，接着它果断地转过身，不再理睬源氏了。  
“喵！”笼子外的源氏伤心地不断叫唤着，铁质的笼门被它抓出了难听的声响，可它还是在不断地努力……

那之后，源氏的性格变了。  
它开始变得不吃不喝，日日夜夜守在半藏的笼子前，每天都在用爪子和牙齿挠铁笼，挠不动了就睡在半藏的猫笼上，一步都不肯离开……金色的眼眸中满是小猫努力的样子，半藏轻轻地呜咽了一声，两只大耳朵耷拉着很没精神。  
“喵……”小小的白色爪子疲惫地从笼子的那头伸过来，它轻轻地碰了碰半藏的黑爪。“喵！”半藏警觉地往后退了两步，原本两只触碰在一起的爪子之间有了嫌隙。  
“喵喵喵！”源氏在笼子外难过地叫唤了起来，但半藏没有前进，它默默地又往后退了几步。

“果然，半藏是真的很聪明。”繁育人悄悄躲在门后，看着自家两只不同品种的猫咪轻轻地叹了一口气。  
他从没有想过当时的玩笑话会变成真的……而且就如他所想的那样，半藏是一只很聪明的猫，聪明得竟然懂得想让源氏学会放弃；而他所繁育的源氏也真的是一只傻猫，傻得不会放弃也不会退步。  
“你说，猫会成精吗？”繁育人望着他的伴侣指着傻傻守着半藏的源氏问道。  
“大概人间处处有真情？”  
“……你说笑话的水平越来越稀烂了。”  
“可你还是挺喜欢听，不是吗？”  
“行吧，那就用你这个月零用钱补偿半藏的新主人吧。”  
“为啥又是我？！”  
“人间不是处处有真情吗？”

繁育人最后没有让半藏离开猫舍。  
土耳其安哥拉猫在两天后被抱出了航空箱，小卷耳蹭在繁育人的脚边跟了一路，好像是怕繁育人再把半藏弄到它看不见的地方。  
“傻猫！”繁育人蹲下身，抓着源氏的脑门就是一顿蹂躏，“毛还没长齐就喜欢上我家最好看的公猫……臭小子！要不是看在半藏的面上，我现在就想把你阉了！”  
“喵喵喵？”源氏听完后歪过头，两只小前爪轻轻地搭在繁育人的膝盖上满脸的不明白。  
“你这……”  
“喵！”繁育人的话还没说完，源氏就轻巧地跳上前爪下的膝盖，被抱着的黑色猫咪睁着金色的眼眸盯着朝它跳来的小猫：“……”半藏没有叫唤，也没有动，两只黑色的大耳朵没有精神地垂着。  
“啊呜！”源氏张开嘴一口咬上了半藏的耳朵，小猫咪锋利的小尖牙没有用力，它就像是为了帮助半藏的耳朵再次竖起来似的不断扯拉着，“喵喵……”源氏一遍遍地努力着希望半藏能有精神，却不想还没怎么好好掌握力道的小猫一个不小心真的咬穿了大黑猫的耳朵。  
“喵！”半藏条件发射一拳打了过去，源氏像个小毛球似的在地上滚了两圈，随后它有屁颠屁颠地跑回来开始又舔又咬半藏的脸。

“……我就没见过你那么傻的猫。”繁育人扯下了源氏，将半藏放在了它的身边。  
大黑猫一开始似乎还有点不太适应，但在那个傻猫又蹦又跳、又咬又舔的引导下，黑色猫咪最后还是向它的卷耳伸出了前爪。  
“喵！”  
白色的爪子高兴地触碰向黑色的爪子，这次，它们再也没有间隙了。

再往后的日子里，黑猫依旧惬意地躺在它最喜欢的窗台上，可那只卷耳小家伙却每天都不得安心，它像一只小跟屁虫似的黏在半藏的大尾巴后头，直到源氏都长大了，每天都还是要闻着半藏的气味才能眯起眼睛。  
“你个粘人精！都是因为你，半藏才没办法出门比赛！”繁育人气呼呼地提着源氏的后颈，将它扔出了屋子。

此时，已经快有一岁的源氏在闻不到半藏的气味后，立马睁开了眼睛，它灵巧地在空中翻了个身后，又兴冲冲地从一旁地柜子跃上了半藏的窝。  
“喵~”白色的爪子搭上了漂亮的黑色皮毛，源氏两只爪子抱着半藏的脑袋，一下下地舔着……高傲的黑毛满脸不高兴地侧过身，可喉咙里却不自觉地发出了“咕噜咕噜”的呼噜声——听得出来，半藏很舒服，也很高兴。  
“……你也没好到哪里去！全身都写满了傲娇。”繁育人拿着鸡毛掸子指着两只一早上就开始秀恩爱的猫们，可它们却完全没有要理睬旁人的意思。源氏的白色尾巴甚至在抱怨声中，明目张胆地缠上了半藏的：“喵~”它惬意又舒坦地将脸埋在半藏的大耳朵中间，高高兴兴地叫唤了一声。

 

二、关于尴尬期  
夏天对于卷耳猫来说，并不太友好。

繁育人捂着嘴，忍着满腔的笑意看着他从小繁育到大的银虎斑加白卷耳猫。还不知道发生什么的土耳其安哥拉猫正被另一位繁育人抱进了屋子。  
“喵！”听到熟悉的叫声，半藏的黑色大耳朵动了动，随后它慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，睁开了那双好看的金色眸子……  
“喵？”黑色的猫咪看着眼前的陌生卷耳足足后退了七八步，而那只卷耳则毫不认生地上前了两步，半藏看陌生的卷耳想要靠近，伸爪便是两个猫猫拳直击鼻梁骨。  
“喵！”  
“哈哈哈哈！源氏你小子也有今天！”在一旁看好戏的繁育人望着快要哭出来的源氏，笑得直拍桌子。

是的，没错。  
眼前这只像是短毛卷耳的猫咪就是源氏——卷耳猫们的“尴尬期”到了。

 

源氏难过地晃动着尾巴，它满脸不高兴地呆在猫爬架上面。刚打扫完卫生的繁育人路过，他“啧”了一声，拿着鸡毛掸子就训斥自家才刚满一岁的小家伙说：“你这家伙，除了卖弄好看和追半藏还能干点其他的事情吗？”  
“喵……”源氏的耳朵动了动，这下连尾巴都懒得扫了，它直接一个翻身用毛茸茸的屁股对着唠唠叨叨的繁育人，而始终处于围观状态的半藏仍旧在远远的地方看着那坨“长得很像源氏”的卷耳。  
半藏很清楚，那只猫身上的味道和源氏一模一样，但是……  
源氏不是长毛吗？

黑色的猫咪警惕地跃到银虎斑加白猫咪的身边，它凑近了那正闭着眼睛的猫脸，左闻闻右挠挠……见这只躺着的猫咪没有反应，它伸出了小舌头，轻轻地舔了舔那卷起的耳朵。  
“喵！”忽地，源氏睁开了眼睛，它直接翻身将半藏压在了身下，随后便是一顿疯狂地舔咬。半藏整只猫都被源氏的气味覆盖了，过了好久，原本生分的黑色猫咪才慢悠悠地缠上了虎斑卷耳的大尾巴。  
半藏最后还是明白了，这样模样的卷耳也是源氏。  
于是两只猫又开始在爬架上哼哼唧唧地舔来舔去，蹭来蹭去。

“源氏注意收敛点，别伸出你的尖牙和爪子，半藏下星期可是要去比赛的。”再次路过的繁育人像是划重点似的用鸡毛掸子敲了敲猫爬架的边缘。对于他家这两只跨品种“搞基”的行为，繁育人早就见怪不怪了，反正两只公猫不会生出奇怪品种的猫咪，他也懒得管这公然秀恩爱的场面……

 

三、关于发情（猫拟人，理想化猫咪交配，没有倒刺）  
家里的两个繁育人因为比赛而出了远门。  
源氏悄悄地从自己的笼子里逃了出来，它沿着半藏的气味一路“吧嗒吧嗒”地跑到了隔壁的屋子。  
“哥哥！哥哥！”源氏跃上桌子，它轻轻地敲打着猫笼的铁栏喵喵喵地叫唤着。  
半藏不愿意理睬这个精力太过充沛的傻猫，它晃了晃黑色大尾巴表示自己没心情，但源氏看到这个后却更加兴奋了，它一口咬住了在自己面前晃悠的东西，又兴奋地喵喵叫了几声。  
“到底怎么了！”  
“我想舔舔你。”  
“喵？”  
半藏眨了眨眼睛，它不太明白源氏在说什么。源氏有些迫不及待，它见黑猫没有动静，便又喵喵叫了两声重复道：“哥哥，我想舔舔你，从头带尾巴！”源氏卷起的耳兴奋地抖动了两下，随后它开始真的从半藏的尾巴慢慢地啃咬起来……

这不同于它们平时玩耍的样子，源氏的小尖牙像是把半藏的尾巴当做是磨牙棒，它慢慢地在上面一点点留下自己的牙印，皮肉下的神经在这样的刺激下，慢慢地变得敏感起来……黑色的猫咪渐渐地卧倒在桌上，它的喉咙里发出了模糊不清的呼噜声，源氏啃咬着尾巴一路到了根部，琥珀色的眼睛好奇地盯着半藏的尾巴下面。  
源氏觉得，他是知道这里是用来干嘛的，毕竟它见过猫舍里种公猫和母猫的交配。

“半藏……”卷耳猫低下头，试探性地舔了舔后穴。  
“喵！”整只猫都不好的半藏炸起了全身的毛，它条件反射地回头给了源氏一巴掌，“你给我滚回去！”他发出了“哈嘶”警告的声音，而源氏不明白地歪过那张好看的猫脸，它再一次用粉色的肉垫压了压半藏的屁股反问：“为什么？”  
“没有为什么！”  
“可……哥哥你也不是发情吗？”源氏凑着半藏的脖子，卷耳压着黑色猫咪的身体闻着猫咪后颈处发出的味道说，“你闻，你现在全身都散发着想要交配的味道……哥哥你是想要和我交配，当我的小母猫给我生小猫吗？”  
猫咪的尖牙轻轻地啃咬着敏感的耳朵内里，半藏颤抖着趴在源氏的身下，它不安地蠕动了几下想要弄开源氏，可遵从生理本能的黑色大尾巴却自己兴奋地缠上了源氏的尾巴，渴望更亲密的接触。  
“你看，你想要我上你……”源氏的爪子碰了碰肉垫下柔软的肚子，已经硬起来的阴茎摩擦着半藏不知不觉自己翘起来的猫屁股——是了，是了。如果一只公猫进入发情状态，那它的气味和叫声会引诱另外一只公猫进入发情期。

“喵……”压低身躯的半藏难过地伸长了自己的脖子，好看的金色猫眼中满是混乱，从没有和任何母猫交配过的它只能遵循着本能，它不知道接下来会发生什么，只是身体里迸发出来的欲望难以抑制地掌控了它身体的主动权。  
源氏见半藏不好受，低下头安抚地舔了舔黑猫垂下的大耳朵，接着它伸展开四肢，整只都骑在了半藏的身上，白色的大尾巴轻轻地扫过正一张一合的后穴上，那从未被插入过的地方被这柔软地白毛刺激得完全不受控制，土耳其猫原本健硕的后腿不自觉得地开始颤抖。  
“哥哥，我要进去了。”  
“喵——！！”  
半藏发出了凄厉的惨叫，但被咬住的后颈令它无法动弹，两只前爪无力地扑腾着挠着木质桌面，好看的猫眼里也因为疼痛蓄积起了眼泪……可源氏没有打算拔出来，它缠着半藏的尾巴、咬着半藏的后颈更加深入地把自己插进了最深的地方。  
“喵、喵……”黑色的猫咪在强行的侵犯下，发出了可怜的奶猫音。  
琥珀色的猫眼更加深邃了，原本卷起的耳朵在听到这几声猫叫后像是要立起来似的。源氏紧咬着半藏的后颈更加不肯松口，已经插入在后穴中的阴茎变得越来越兴奋，它凑着半藏垂下的猫耳朵喃喃自语着：“哥哥、哥哥、你很舒服吗？连奶猫音都被我操出来了……”  
“你……喵！”半藏生气的话还没有说完，源氏就卷着半藏同样硬起来的猫咪阴茎上下撸动了起来，那发情的雄性气息将半藏全身上下覆盖得一丝不剩，那被插入的异物感开始在发情和厮磨的诱惑下慢慢被涌现的快感所代替，被侵犯的后穴也开始不满足地缠着插入在里面的东西。  
“哥哥的屁股又撅起来了，像发情的小母猫一样。”源氏松开了咬着半藏的后颈，它舔着半藏耳朵里细细的小绒毛很是满足，“哥哥是只属于我的小母猫，喵……”卷耳舒服地叹息了一声，随后它更加凶猛地在同样是公猫的后穴中抽插了起来。  
“喵！”半藏伸直了前爪，扬起了脖子，小尖牙随着高叫露了出来。它的后颈明明已经被松开，但是黑猫开始无法抗拒地被源氏压在身下。随后猫咪尖锐的叫声慢慢地变成了细细软软的奶猫音，半藏低垂着金色的眼眸张开着健硕的后腿，任由源氏在它两股间侵犯着，“喵、喵、喵……”断断续续又软软的叫声让原本就是禽兽的家伙变得更加禽兽。  
“哥哥是我的，哥哥是我的……”  
“喵……！”源氏剧烈地抖动完腰后，疲惫地趴在了半藏的身上。

大概过了一会儿的时间，源氏缓了过来，它抬起头舔了舔半藏已经失神的眼睛，随后将自己拔了出来。本就不是用来繁育后代的地方涌出了一小股浑浊的液体，源氏瞧着它们好一会儿后，翻过半藏的肚子在上面揉了又揉。  
“你干什么！”好不容易缓过神的半藏一记猫猫拳就打在了源氏的脸上。  
一点也不觉得疼的源氏睁着无辜的琥珀色眼睛说：“我看见母猫被射精后都会翻过肚皮打滚的……”  
“混蛋！我不是母猫！”  
“可是哥哥发出了想要被我上的气味，难道这不是……”  
“闭嘴！”  
土耳其安哥拉猫没有给卷耳解释的机会，一个敏捷的出击就将源氏打到了地上。后来一个晚上再也没上得半藏笼子的源氏可怜地在下面喵喵叫了一夜，也没得到半藏的同情。

第二天，当繁育人们回来后看到半藏笼子里的精斑后，他想也没想就又拎起了一旁源氏的后颈，并且将它又双叒叕扔出了屋子……  
“你他妈居然真的上了半藏！啊！！我最好看的土耳其安哥拉猫啊！怎么就被你拱了啊！你还全都射进它肚子里了？！半藏他妈的怎么可能给你生小猫？！源氏你有没有脑子啊！！它又不是母猫！！”  
那一天，今繁育人又气得开始和一只猫咪讨论起“有脑子”的问题，并且判源氏一周的“无妻徒刑”。

-end-


End file.
